The Outsider
by darcangell23
Summary: Ameryn Mills is your typical teenager and avid Harry Potter fan. His parents have just passed away and now he is on his way to live with his older sister in New York City. But what happens when he falls into Harry's world? Rating for later chaps. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. The character Ameryn is my own creation though. Mind you, this idea is something that came into my head after reading a very good story on It is definitely spur of the moment and I hope you enjoy it. I will try my hardest to get the whole thing up!**

Ameryn Mills stared longingly out the window of the train as it pulled away from Kingscross Station in London. He didn't want to leave because all his friends were here but he didn't have a choice. His parents had just been killed in a car accident and now, here he was heading into the heart of London, which was only one stop away, to board a plane bound for New York City, New York in the USA where he was to live with his older sister who had moved there after she had graduated from NYU. He couldn't believe he had to leave England, it was his home and he didn't think he'd ever get used to living in the US.

Turning his gaze from the window, Ameryn sighed and pulled out one of his Harry Potter books. He knew he would have to put it away in a minute to get off and go into the airport but he didn't care. Harry Potter was the only thing that kept him cheerful now a days. He was anxiously awaiting for book seven to make its debut on the market and to occupy his time, he was reading and re-reading the other six books to make sure he had everything down to a tee and that there wasn't anything he had missed.

"I wish I didn't have to go live in America," Ameryn said aloud as he opened the sixth book for the billionth time. He shut the book for a moment and ran his hand over the cover. _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ was the most recent of the brilliant work of Harry Potter; he was happy to be an avid reader and couldn't wait to learn more. "I wish I could just open the book and fall into your world the same way you fall into a memory Harry," he said to the book cover. It glimmered brightly and he blinked a few times, wondering if he was seeing things. Shaking it off and thinking it was just his imagination, Ameryn opened the book and started to read.

A little bit later, Ameryn found himself sitting down in a seat on the plane and he pulled the book out again but he didn't open it. Instead, he turned his head and gazed out the window, sighing heavily. It wasn't long before the plane started to pull away from the boarding gate and he turned his attention back to the book. He glanced around quickly and noticing that he was the only passenger sitting where he was, he heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't really like strangers knowing that he was a big fan of Harry Potter, he hated the way they interrogated him about it. He turned back to the book again and opened it finally, intending to resume his place. He was almost finished with it again. He was currently about to read the final chapter. However, as he was removing his book mark to resume his reading, the page started to glow and a very bright light blinded him. He put an arm up to shield his eyes and the next moment he felt as though he was falling, falling down into nothing. It seemed to go on for several minutes until finally, he landed with a thud on a hard stone floor.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his backside.

"Are you alright?" asked a sudden voice. Ameryn looked up to see a hand that the speaker had obviously offered to him. He took it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet.

"Thanks, I'm fine. I guess I must of drifted off and fallen out of my seat," he replied. "Do you mind bringing me some water?" he added thinking he was merely on the floor in the aisle of the plane.

"Sure," said the voice and whomever it was, hurried off. Ameryn blinked a few times, trying to regain his focus as his vision was oddly cloudly and he felt a bit dizzy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said another voice and Ameryn realized that the speaker was a female. She didn't sound old enough to be one of the flight attendants though and a puzzled expression formed on his face. He rubbed his eyes trying desparately to get them to focus and looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a girl with bushy brown hair standing there looking at him with an expression that showed a mixture of concern and surprise on her face. She was wearing what appeared to be long black robes. A small crest with a lion on it was stitched to the robes in the upper left-hand corner. Ameryn blinked a few times, trying to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was. There was no mistaking it, the girl that stood in front of him was in fact Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, deciding it would be best not to impose the impression that he thought he had fallen into a dream. The world of Harry Potter was fictional, right? There was no way they were real. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he stared up at the ceiling. "No way!" he aloud to himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, still looking at him with mild surprise. Ameryn looked at her for a moment and then his eyes darted around the room, falling on a tall gangly boy with flaming red hair and freckles all over his face. It was Ron Weasley and he, like Hermione, wore an expression of surprise on his face.

"Then that means..." Ameryn said, more to himself than anyone else and ignoring Hermione's question completely. As if of cue, Harry Potter came into the room, holding a goblet that was full to the brim with water.

"Here's your water," he said, handing the goblet to him. Unlike his two friends though, Harry did not appear to be surprised by Ameryn's sudden appearance.

"Thanks," was all Ameryn could say as he took the goblet from him and drank deeply. He looked up at the ceiling again and shook his head in disbelief.

"Did he tell you two anything?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"No," said Hermione. "All he did was look up at the ceiling and mumble to himself. I have no idea what he was talking about." Harry looked at Ameryn who was still looking up the ceiling as though he were fascinated by it. Every now and then he would take another sip from the goblet and then look back up at the ceiling.

"Who are you anyway?" Ron asked suddenly. Ameryn jumped and looked 'round at him as though he had just noticed that Ron was in the room."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "My name is Ameryn Mills. Don't ask me how I got here, I don't know, I just have a theory."

"And what theory would that be?" Hermione asked, looking at him now with extreme curiosity.

"Well, one minute I was on a plane headed for New York City and the next thing I knew I was here. All I did was open a book and the page started glowing brightly. I felt like I was falling and then, I guess I just dropped in." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I'll say you dropped in," Ron said. "You came falling from the ceiling, mate, just appeared out of nowhere." Harry nodded.

"Just out of curiousity," Hermione began, "What book was it you were reading?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Hermione just looked at him for a moment before saying, "Try me." He sighed heavily. "Okay. If you must know, I was reading _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince._" Both Harry and Ron's eyes widened and the glanced at each other again. Hermione however, merely nodded, looking as though she was not at all surprised with this strange developement.

"I thought so," she said and Harry and Ron looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ron shouted. "Don't tell me you actually believe this rubbish!" Harry however seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"It's not rubbish, Ron," he said quietly after a few minutes. Ron looked at him astounded. Harry looked to Hermione for help and she stepped forward clearing her throat.

"You see Ronald, in the muggle world, there is a woman by the name of J.K. Rowling and as strange as it may seem, she has written books that follow Harry's life up to date. According to the muggle press, Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to be released this summer. It's fascinating how she gets everything accurate, although she has no idea that Harry really exists. I was hoping I could get the seventh book to see what it predicts for Harry and if the outcome is bad, we can try to change it."

"Wait a minute!" Ameryn shouted, "You guys are real?!" They nodded and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course we're real!" he said.

"Ron, cool it," Harry said shortly. "I wouldn't expect him just believe that. I mean afterall, it does appear that he just fell into a book and landed right in our lives."

"So, that is what happened then," Ameryn said, "I fell into the book."

"It certainly appears that way," Hermione responded. "Tell me, did you say anything proculiar before it happened?" He seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes, I looked at the book and said, 'I wish I could just open the book and fall into your world, the same way you fall into a memory Harry.' And then when I went to open the book on the plane, that's when the pages started glowing and I dropped in."

"Well, that settles in then," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "It's like they always say, becareful what you wish for, you just might get. And that my friends, is exactly what happened. He was to fall into our world so he fell into our world but there has to be a reason why the wish was fulfilled. I me obviously he's not here for entertainment, no there has to be something else. I'm not sure what but I'm know we'll figure it out. Now come on, we have to go, Dumbledore's funeral is starting soon and I don't want to be late."

"What about him?" Ron asked, gesturing over at Ameryn.

"He'll just have to come along with us I expect," she responded. Ron looked as though he didn't like that idea. In fact, Ameryn was almost certain that he was jealous of him and he couldn't see why. Then again, he knew Ron really really like Hermione and he wouldn't put it passed him to be suspicious of any new guy that comes into the picture, especially not after what happened with Viktor Krum but he didn't say anything to him. He merely smiled. Ron did not smile back, he frowned as though Ameryn were the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life but it didn't look like he had a choice so reluctantly, Ron followed Harry and Hermione out of the room. Ameryn paused for a moment wondering whether or not he should follow suite and finally shrugged and hurried to catch up.

_"This is going to be the strangest adventure in my life,"_ he thought to himself and he followed the trio out of the castle.


End file.
